


Your Special Day

by MasukisJacket



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, I absolutely LOVE this ot3, I also wrote it in like.. an hour, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, This is insanely fluffy btw, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Usually, Masuki was the one giving affection to her girlfriends, but it seems that on her birthday, it was the opposite.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Your Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially Masuki's birthday where I live so... here, have you considered this ot3?? Because I have. And I love it.  
> Masuki deserves some love and affection on her birthday.

Masuki rubbed her eyes, sitting up. Or trying to, at least.

It took a few moments for her sleepy brain to process that she was stuck because her girlfriends were holding onto her tighter than was necessary. They seemed to be asleep, and Masuki furrowed her brows trying to figure out what was going on.

But, she was still tired, and all that she could really focus on was just how _adorable_ they were. Rei had her arms around the blonde's waist, looking peaceful when she was asleep. She usually radiated an aura of coolness, but when she was asleep, her face looked so contented and her mouth was somehow naturally always in a smile and it was _cute._

Rokka, on the other hand, was always cute. Her small frame, and her voice... Practically everything about her was endearing. While she was sleeping, Rokka made small noises when she exhaled, and she tended to cling to Masuki's neck tightly, curling up into as much of a ball as she could.

The more Masuki thought of how they normally slept, the more she found this current position a bit off. Rei almost never held onto Masuki, usually hugging Rokka instead. In fact, since Rokka was quite a bit shorter than both of them, she was usually the one in the middle. Rokka still had her arms around Masuki's neck, but her legs were straight.

"Mm'kay..." She rubbed her eyes again, gently hoisting the other two up with her as that was the only way she could've sat up. "What's going on, you two? You're acting weird." At that, Rei giggled.

"Is it that obvious?" She had clearly already been awake, and she nuzzled her cheek into Masuki's.

"Hnnn..." Rokka sleepily opened her eyes, not even bothering to grab her glasses. "I think I fell asleep again." She laughed.

"Again?" Masuki raised an eyebrow, subconsciously tightening her grip on both of them. "What did you do?"

"I'm surprised we didn't wake you up beforehand," Rei smiled. "We specifically made sure to wake up early so that we could do this."

"For what?" Both of the girls on either side of Masuki laughed.

"It's your birthday, silly." Rei kissed Masuki's cheek.

"Happy birthday," Rokka buried her face in Masuki's neck, moving her arms so that she could hug the drummer's stomach. "We didn't have anything planned this year, so we just... Decided to do this."

"You're always treating us, and being super affectionate, so we thought we'd pay back the favor. We called Chu2 and told her to push back practice. She wasn't happy, but..." Rei chuckled. "We managed to bribe her with jerky."

"Really? Aww..." Masuki grinned. She had forgotten that it was her birthday, and appreciated her girlfriends doing this for her. "Thanks." She leaned back, taking the other two with her.

"No problem." Rokka shifted so that she was almost on top of Masuki, peppering her face with tiny kisses, making Masuki giggle. Rei did the same, instead opting to play with her hair and gently massage her scalp.

"There's still a few hours until the ramen place opens, so let's relax."

"Sounds good to me." Masuki threw her arms around their backs, closing her eyes and enjoying the sheer amount of affection she was getting. She was usually the one to give the affection, but she could definitely get used to this. "Maybe we should do this more often."

"It's a special occasion, though," Rokka pointed out. "I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to it..."

"Maybe we will." Rei kissed the top of Masuki's head.

"Sounds good to me." Masuki's left hand found its way into Rokka's hair, and she then started using her other hand to essentially pet Rei.

"Hmm..." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "This has been a pretty good birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Masuki is my second best girl so I'm really excited to see her ingame! Along with the rest of RAS, of course. They became my second fav band after s3, I just really love them.  
> In case you were wondering, this ot3 came out of me being torn between masurei and masurokka and then realizing that Masuki has two hands (and that rokka and rei are both pretty gay for each other too). I've grown attached to it tbh


End file.
